


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, FC Barcelona, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, piquessi, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come, have a drink with us. We’re just talking tactics, and your thoughts are always insightful.”</p><p>Andrés shakes his head. “No, no,” he says, “I mean, thank you, and I’d love to, but you really are needed.” He looks up at the ceiling and then back at Geri. “Leo’s drunk,” he says bluntly, scrunching his face up.</p><p>“Already?” Geri asks, somewhat impressed. But then he shrugs. “That’s okay,” he says dismissively. “Let him drink, let him celebrate. You know he deserves to let loose every once in awhile.” He takes a sip of the whiskey, savoring the burn, murmuring appreciatively. “Is he at the stage where he tells all those horrible jokes? Because that’s my favorite.”</p><p>“Geri,” Andrés says, shaking his head again. He hesitates. “He’s dancing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts), [DrifterWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/gifts), [stillgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgold/gifts).



Geri’s deep into a discussion with Lucho when Andrés knocks on the door.

Not that they’re really talking about anything that can’t wait. They’ve just won the league, so it’s more been along the lines of what to expect next year, and what kind of signings they need to make. The two of them should be in the locker room celebrating, and well, that’s Geri’s next stop, but he’d wanted to make a few suggestions before doing so.

“Yes, Andrés?” the coach asks, gesturing him into the office. “Join us for a drink?” he offers, gesturing towards the little mini bar that had magically appeared overnight. He considers the whiskey that he and Geri are drinking and then starts to look around the room. “I think I have a bottle of wine around here somewhere that you’d really appreciate.”

Andrés smiles as if the offer pleases him. “That’d be nice,” he says softly. “Thank you, but,” he tilts his head toward Geri. “I’m just here to fetch Piqué.”

Geri laughs. “What? Why?” he asks, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he shifts in Lucho’s comfortable chair. He swirls his drink, smiling as the ice cubes clink against the glass. “Anything you need me for can wait,” he declares, patting the seat next to him. “Come, have a drink with us. We’re just talking tactics, and your thoughts are always insightful.”

Andrés shakes his head. “No, no,” he says, “I mean, thank you, and I’d love to, but you really are needed.” He looks up at the ceiling and then back at Geri. “Leo’s drunk,” he says bluntly, scrunching his face up.

“Already?” Geri asks, somewhat impressed. But then he shrugs. “That’s okay,” he says dismissively. “Let him drink, let him celebrate. You know he deserves to let loose every once in awhile.” He takes a sip of the whiskey, savoring the burn, murmuring appreciatively. “Is he at the stage where he tells all those horrible jokes? Because that’s my favorite.”

“Geri,” Andrés says, shaking his head again. He hesitates. “He’s dancing.”

Geri sits up. “What? No,” he says, flicking his eyes to the clock. “He is *not*,” he says, quickly figuring out how much time he and Lucho had been talking. When Andrés gives him a look, Geri swirls his drink again. “Already?” he asks, still unable to believe it. “How is he that drunk already?!”

Andrés sighs. “I don’t know,” he says, scratching his head wearily. “Neymar and Dani, probably.” He looks longingly toward the minibar. “I can’t control everybody as well as Xavi could, you know.” His fingers twitch like he’s thinking about pouring the whiskey, but then he takes a deep breath and glances back at Geri. “You should come get him, though,” he says seriously. “Or…”

“Yeah,” Geri says, shaking his head. “Did he still have all his clothes on when you left?” he asks. When Andrés starts to scrunch his face up again, Geri bites his lip. “Alright, I’m coming.” He toasts Lucho and then drains his glass, wincing this time as it goes down his throat. “Thanks, mister,” he says, standing and handing the glass back.

Lucho just looks amused. “I can’t believe you just did that,” he says, taking the glass and setting it on his desk. “Do you know how much that cost?” He shakes his head. “Wasted on you kids,” he says to himself as Geri walks to the door.

Andrés looks pained. “I think,” he says, looking between Geri’s empty glass and Geri, “I’ll have some wine now.” He sits down in one of the chairs heavily and Geri pats him on the shoulder.

“There, there,” Geri says. “I’ll go take care of Leo, and try to calm everyone else down.” He smooths his hand over Andrés’ head. “We’re all grown adults,” he says, ignoring the resulting snort. “And nobody expects you to be Xavi.”

Andrés lets out another sigh at that, his eyes closing wearily.

Geri wavers on whether or not he should stay, but Lucho stands and pulls a bottle of wine out of nowhere. “Go on,” the coach mouths, waving his hand, and that’s enough to send Geri down the hall to the locker-room.

He can hear the pounding of the music as he approaches, and he braces himself for chaos.

The second he opens the door he’s hit with a wave of heat, the air thick and heavy as he makes his way inside. He can barely hear himself think with the bass thumping, but he carefully weaves through his teammates—most of them slick with sweat as they dance and shout on a floor wet with spilled champagne. Jordi’s laughing hysterically as he tries to catch Geri’s arm, tries to spin him around while singing at the top of his lungs, and Geri would normally join him…

But he has to find Leo.

He goes deeper into the locker-room, passing Sergi and Luis huddled over by the food, and then Ivan and Masche with their heads together surprisingly close.

Geri hears Neymar’s scratchy laughter before he sees him, the sound making him cringe slightly. Still, he follows the sound, follows the noise until he comes to the cluster of Brazilians in the back.

The Brazilians and Leo, that is.

They’re all dancing, Adriano and Douglas and Rafinha jumping to the beat, all in various states of undress with bottles of champagne clutched in their hands. Rafinha moves the best out of all of them, is clearly the least drunk, but even he’s swaying wildly.

And as for Leo?

Leo’s in the middle of the group, down to his black briefs, arms wrapped around Dani’s neck while Neymar’s plastered to his back. Leo’s pale skin looks gorgeous against the other two, and Geri stands and watches them for a minute, mesmerized.

But then Neymar’s hands start to pull on Leo’s briefs, and Geri snaps out of it.

“Leo!” Geri calls out, ignoring the resulting greetings that come from Rafinha, Douglas, and Adriano. Dani’s eyes swing in his direction, but he continues to dance, eyes lazily sweeping over Geri before going back to Leo. Neymar looks over too, hands sliding up Leo’s sides, fingers dragging reluctantly off of Leo’s briefs as if he knows he’s gone too far.

And Leo looks over drunkenly, cheek resting against Dani’s chest, his exuberant smile changing to something sweeter. “Geriiiiii,” he calls back, letting go of Dani’s neck so that he can reach out towards Geri. “Geriiiiii,” he says again, wiggling his fingers when Geri doesn’t move. “Come dance?” he says, shouting it a touch too loud, shivering as Neymar’s hands begin to move back down to toy with his waistband.

One of Geri’s hands curls into a fist. “No,” he says, keeping his voice steady. “Come here, sweetheart,” he says, ignoring the way Dani’s eyes have sharpened. “Enough dancing, come rest with me.”

Leo looks confused for a moment, not even noticing the way Dani’s clutching him closer and Neymar’s beginning to kiss his neck. Then he starts wriggling between them, eventually moving so much that he slips out from their grasp.

“Geri,” Leo says, staggering towards him, nearly slipping on the floor in his haste.

Geri is quick to catch him, pulling him into his body and hugging him tightly. “Enough dancing,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Leo’s head. “Come sit with me and have some water.” He starts to pull Leo away from the Brazilians, hearing Neymar whine and Dani shush him in response.

“You can’t have him now,” Dani snaps, before softening his tone. “Now come here and give me a kiss.” Neither Geri nor Leo looks back to see what’s happening. Leo goes willingly, lets himself be dragged into the corner.

Geri snags a towel from the shelf, wrapping it around Leo quickly despite Leo’s flailing arms.

“Geri,” Leo says, struggling, “I wanna dance with somebody! I danced with Jordi and-and Ney, and I want to dance with you.” His voice is starting to slur and his pupils are huge as he tries to escape. “I—I want to celebrate,” he pants, cheeks flushed with excitement. “I couldn’t find you before. Where did you go?”

Geri sits onto the bench, tugging Leo into his lap. “I was talking with Lucho,” he explains, pulling Leo closer and wrapping an arm around his waist securely. “And you’ve had enough dancing for tonight. I’ll figure out who to blame for that tomorrow.”

Leo blinks at him, and then squirms, trying to free his arms. “We won, Geri,” he says, seeming confused as to why he can’t move. “I’m—but—I’m in trouble?” he finally gets out, eventually stopping his struggling.

“No, sweetheart,” Geri says, tucking Leo’s head under his chin. His hair is damp with sweat, but Geri can’t bring himself to care. “You’re alright,” he croons. “You did so well tonight,” he says softly, kissing Leo’s hair, “and now you’re going to rest.”

"No," Leo says, pulling his head back. He stares up at Geri, eyes wide. "I want to celebrate, Geri. Don't you want to celebrate with me?" He wiggles a little more and lifts his head, asking for a kiss.

"Ah, fuck," Geri says, unable to refuse him. He threads a hand into Leo's hair and dips down to kiss him. Because no matter how much he tries, he can’t deny Leo kisses—can’t deny anything. And so he gives Leo what he wants, parts those pretty pink lips with his tongue and groans at the wet heat he finds. It’s only when he has to breathe that he pulls back, Leo instantly trying to chase him.

“Geri,” Leo chastises, not looking quite as dazed as Geri feels. Somehow he wiggles his arms free and links them around Geri’s neck. “We won, Geri,” he says, breath hot against Geri’s skin. “We won another one.” His lashes are dark against his pale skin, even with the glorious flush on his cheeks and neck.

Geri tries to tuck Leo’s arms back inside the towel, but just then Leo squirms and somehow manages to straddle him. “God, how are you so strong,” Geri mutters, arm going around Leo’s back to make sure he doesn’t fall.

“I want to win everything,” Leo says breathily, the towel draped around his shoulders like a cape. He keeps his arms tight around Geri’s neck, refusing to let go, keeps his chest pressed to Geri’s. “Don’t you?” He flashes a smile and then nips at Geri’s throat.

And then he starts to rock.

He shouldn’t even be able to get it up, not with how drunk he is. But he’s hard between them, hot and heavy against Geri’s stomach, even through the layers of cloth.

“Leo,” Geri protests, putting his hands on Leo’s hips to stop him. But Leo merely whines a little, shimmying in Geri’s lap, getting into a rhythm. “Leo,” Geri says again, knowing he’s already lost, feeling his body responding to Leo like it always does. “Sweetheart,” he says, closing his eyes at the feeling, gasping as Leo swivels his hips in just the right way. “Fuck,” he breathes, hands wandering to Leo’s ass, squeezing those plump cheeks through the cloth and letting his fingers teasingly dip into the crease.

Geri should put a stop to it.

They’re not usually exhibitionists, not usually so free with their affections that they would do anything more than hug or kiss, even in the safety of the locker-room.

But they’re in the corner, semi-protected from a row of lockers, the towel shielding their activities, the music still blasting as loud as it possibly could be. And everyone else is so busy celebrating—whether by dancing or drinking or having their own wild make-out sessions—that Geri takes one more look at Leo, and thinks, *fuck it*.

Maybe it’s the whiskey he downed with Lucho.

But he gives in.

And Leo knows, oh he *knows* it. Even as drunk as he is, he knows when Geri gives in, knows by the way Geri gasps and sighs and pulls him closer.

Leo’s smile turns devious, a quick twist of the lips before he bites his lip and moans Geri’s name. “Geriiiiii,” he says, low and throaty, the way he does when they’re all alone and Geri’s got a mouth on his cock. His lips find Geri’s chin, his jaw, and he sucks hard, trying to leave little bruises under the scruff.

Geri lets him, lets him do whatever he wants. He lets Leo grind against him, murmuring filthy things into his throat while he slides a hand into Leo’s briefs to finally touch that glorious ass, to press his fingers where he knows Leo wants them. “Leo,” Geri growls, circling Leo’s entrance with his fingertip. “Are you close?”

Leo doesn’t answer, eyes fluttering shut at the touch, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, continuously rocking back and forth, trying to impale himself on Geri’s finger. His nipples are furled tightly against his chest, rubbing against Geri’s shirt with every movement.

“You are, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Geri says into Leo’s hair, nudging a kiss as his lips brush against Leo’s forehead. “Come on,” he urges, tracing gently over Leo’s entrance, delighting at Leo’s whines. “I’ve got you.”

And then it’s wet between them, Leo shuddering, his rocking slowing as he comes in his underwear almost without warning. Geri surprisingly follows without meaning to, Leo’s fingers tight on the back of his neck while he spills between them.

Geri slides his hand up Leo’s back, holding Leo close while they both come down. He feels like he can’t quite catch his breath like he always does when he’s been with Leo, heart racing like they’ve just played 30 minutes of extra time. “I’ve got you,” Geri pants out, securing the towel around Leo again when Leo nuzzles at his throat. “It’s alright.”

Leo murmurs something Geri can’t quite catch, not over the volume of the music. He tilts his head back and smiles when Geri asks him to repeat it, eyes shining in the dim light. “I want to win everything,” he says softly, exhaustion catching up to him, the slur starting to appear in his voice again. “Don’t you, Geri?”

“Always,” Geri says, kissing his head when Leo’s eyes close and his fingers go slack. “Always with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lazy with tagging but I was trying to post this in a hurry :) Hope you like it!
> 
> (For Laura and Ash, my personal cheerleaders xo; and for Savia bc she made some lovely piquessi gifs~ even though we all know she won't read this muhahaha)


End file.
